


Hypothermia

by PasDAmour97



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Denial, Dominant Carmilla, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Imagine your OTP, Implied Sexual Content, Just use your imagination, Laura being Laura, Laura is kinky af on the low, Neck Kissing, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oh My God, Scratching, Sexual Tension, Teasing, They're both competitive, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasDAmour97/pseuds/PasDAmour97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heater is broken, Laura complains, Carmilla tries to solve the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP cuddling under a blanket on a cold winter night. Person A gently wrapping their arms around Person B and lightly kissing down their neck making Person B shiver from something other than the cold outside.   
> From you-make-me-wander's otp prompt list on tumblr.

Carmilla was becoming increasingly aggravated. Why? Laura woke up during the night deciding it was the perfect time to start whining about how cold the apartment was. She hadn't thought things out apparently.  
The heater was broken and of course Carmilla would always tell Laura that she'd fix it soon. Laura would complain until she wanted to literally stick her fingers into her ears and bust her eardrums out. She loved the girl but she was really persistent.   
Laura was curled up underneath a blanket muttering to herself about "being prepared" and "Carm, I'm going to die of hypothermia. Can you die of hypothermia even though you're a vampire? Ugh stupid heater." and "stupid apartment, we should've stayed with LaF and Perry while the heater was out."  
Carmilla was on her stomach, her head buried into her pillow and huffed at the girl's comments. She picked her head up and looked over.  
"Carm, this-" she shivered, "I can't even feel my face. I can't feel anything. Oh god I am going to die here."  
Without saying anything, the vampire was straddling Laura before she even knew what was going on.  
"What're you doing?" Laura felt herself blush.  
"Well, cupcake, you don't feel that cold to me." Carmilla smirked as she leaned down closer to the smaller girl's face, "In fact you're a bit warmer."  
"Uh.. I..." their lips were almost touching and Laura really did not feel cold anymore, not one bit. In fact she felt like she was on fire. Being burned alive.  
"You're cute when you're flustered." Carmilla pulled away and nuzzled her face into the girl's neck, taking Laura's arms and putting them around her.  
"I'm not flustered. I'm just cold."  
"But your skin, you're blushing." the girl smiled.  
"No, I think that's the hypothermia kicking in." Laura looked straight at the ceiling, laughing awkwardly.  
"Hypothermia my ass." Carmilla growled, wrapping Laura's legs around her waist.  
Laura felt lips right below her ear, then she felt teeth nipping at her skin, and was that fangs? Oh god.  
It continued until Carmilla's lips stopped at where Laura's neck and collarbone met. She placed her hands barely underneath the helm of her girlfriend's tanktop, digging her nails into her hips then scratching lightly.  
Then she felt it, she felt a shiver.  
"You like that?" Carmilla traced her fingers over the marks she left.  
"I shiv- shivered 'cause I'm cold, Carmilla." the girl just wouldn't give up.  
"You're so stubborn."  
"I'm just fre-" she shivered again when Carmilla kissed her right below her jaw.   
"You're body is literally burning up, Laura." Carmilla said between kisses.  
The girl said nothing, biting her lip, trying her best not to show any reaction.   
Carmilla doesn't give up. She's been around for almost 400 years. She has wonderful patience.  
It continued on into the night. By morning, Laura thought not having a heater was actually one of the best things that ever happened to her.


End file.
